Donkey
Donkey is a loyal shrexual donkey-servant of king Shrek III and his kingdom, who leads the Dick Agents and special agent Vladimir Putin on their mission to uphold law in the kingdom, including enforcing shrexualism across the kingdom's population. Biography: Before Chapter 1 :When Shrek III was elected king he put Donkey in charge of upholding the law, giving him control over the Dick Agents and special agent Vladimir Putin. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert : approach Johal Oddam.]]During this Shrekstival, Donkey and the Dick Agents patrolled the area before the Shrekstival Stage, coming across the young Johal Oddam. :"We've not seen you before, boy!" Donkey said with hostility, adding "State right now, in this very moment, that the only love of your life – and your life itself – belongs to King Shrek – blessed be his name – or we will have to kill you! … Or get the Hand of the King to do it!" :However, Johal Oddam was hesitating to reply, and the nearby Homiesexual reacted fast and rescued him by escaping the Shrekstival. :Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout :Tharesa fought and beat Donkey's henchmen before escaping on the Homiesexual's vehicle. Donkey yelled like crazy at the Dick Agents and got them to pursue the criminals, even calling in special agent Vladimir Putin to chase them down. Description in Details: Appearance: Donkey is a donkey with grey fur, a messy black mane and long pointy ears. His face is easily recognized by the big black eyebrows, brown eyes and pale muzzle above its crooked teeth. He wears the typical armband of the military forces in Shrek's Kingdom around his left foreleg. He also has a notably protruding red butt. Personality: Donkey is a dedicated shrexual, acting hostile against any who isn't. His job is to arrest people for public executions, which might hint at a cold personality. He cares little for the lives of his henchmen. Powers and abilities: Donkey commands the Dick Agents and Vladimir Putin who blindly follow his command. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Locations:' *Shrekistan - His workplace, where he tries spread shrexualism to its people, killing those who doesn't commit. **Shrekstival Stage - He patrols the place everytime there's a shrekstival. In pic 01 he tried to arrest Johal Oddam who eventually escaped with the Homiesexual. 'Characters:' *Shrek III - His beloved king and lover, to whom he stays loyal, no matter what it takes. He was elected by the king to be in charge of upholding his laws. *Tyrion Lannister - Colleague whose name Donkey use to intimidate non-shrexuals. *The Dick Agents - Donkey commands them around while arresting non-shrexuals, using them should they run into problems. *Vladimir Putin - Donkey's special agent. *Johal Oddam - Donkey tried to arrest this non-shrexual during a Shrekstival concert, but Oddam was rescued by the Homiesexual, and together they escaped. *The Homiesexual - Enemy, who helped Oddam escape. *Kemleesha - Enemy, who helped Oddam escape. *Tharesa - Enemy, who beat up Donkey's henchmen and helped Oddam escape. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert * Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout (Mentioned) Trivia and Notes: * Donkey is 1 of the 5 first Copied Characters to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, all introduced in pic 01. The other four being Tyrion Lannister, the Cookie Monster, Rhaegal and Shrek III. *The facebook-comment in which he was requested by Magnus Høst sounded like: "Tegn shrek der knepper donkey i røven", which is danish and translates into "Draw Shrek fucking Donkey in the ass". *Donkey is featured in an artwork for Da Rulez! and the guidelines pages. Category:Characters Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Category:Copied Characters Category:Donkeys Category:Shrexuals